Conventional receptacles have many problems such as inconvenience at the time of inserting and pulling the plug into and out of the receptacle, instability of power at the time when the pinching force of the receptacle terminals is weakened, likelihood of being in a halfway plugged state of the plug, incomplete locking state, and the like. In order to solve such problems, the following technical concept has been disclosed by the same inventors as those of the present invention.